Tahno's Night Out
by Tipptoe
Summary: Tahno decides to go to Air Temple Island after getting his bending taken away. Korra is feeling frisky.


Tahno looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. "Damn, I look like shit," he mumbled to himself. He turned his faucet on and watched the water streaming into the sink basin. He thrust his hands under the water trying to feel the power he had once felt, but the cold of the water only turned his hands numb. He slammed the faucet off and bent over the sink.

There was a knock at his apartment door and he quickly wiped his face with his hand and flipped his hair into something he thought resembled his former curl.

Tahno looked through the peephole and was a bit surprised to see a very pregnant Pema standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Pema. What're you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door and gestured her into his filthy apartment. She inhaled sharply when she saw his face. The circles under his eyes were dark with lack of sleep and his mouth no longer held its characteristic smirk.

He looked pained, like every movement was a battle. She cleared off a place on the black leather sofa and sat down, her large belly causing her to wince a bit.

"Well, Tahno, I was a bit worried about you. And Korra is as well," Pema said slowly.

Truth be told, Tahno liked Pema. She reminded him of his mother before she had become an alcoholic. But the fact that someone, even Pema, was worried about him shocked him a bit. He had never done anything for this woman, why should she care?

"I'm fine. And you can tell Korra I'm fine," Tahno said almost convincingly.

Pema looked around the apartment. She could see that it had once been lavish and tasteful, but now it looked like a filthy shrine to Tahno's lost waterbending. Trophies scattered the floor and newspaper clippings were tacked onto the wall. Tahno's WolfBats uniform was lying across a chair.

"Tahno, I'm a mother. I think it was something I was born to do. And my motherly instincts are telling me that you are FAR from being fine," said Pema softly.

Tahno looked up at her with sad silver eyes. "I know you're not a bender, Pema, so you don't know what it's like to have something that's such a part of you..your life..just ripped from you," he choked back a sob and dropped his head.

Pema put her hand on his shoulder and Tahno looked at her again questioningly.

"You're right, Tahno. I'm not a bender. But I do know what it's like to lose something that is a part of you. Tenzin and I lost our first child. We don't talk about it really. He was only 8 months old when we lost him."

Tahno stared at Pema with wide eyes. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Pema looked up at him and smiled sadly. "It's alright, Tahno. I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one who has suffered. If you need to talk about anything, just know that I'm available."

Tahno closed his eyes and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Thank you, Pema."

"Please come to Air Temple Island for dinner tonight, Tahno. It's Meelo's fifth birthday and we're having a small get together. Plus, you look like you haven't eaten in days."

Tahno couldn't argue with her-in the days since he'd talked to the Avatar, he hadn't eaten a thing. Though he was hungry, nothing seemed palatable to him.

"I couldn't, Pema. Nobody there wants to see me. And I don't want it to be a pity party on my account."

Pema smacked his hand lightly. "Don't you say that, Tahno! I want you there! And so do Korra and Asami!"

Tahno was surprised that Pema had struck him, but even more surprised that Asami and Korra wanted to see him. He didn't think Pema would lie to him.

"You're going, Tahno! You need out of this filthy apartment!"

For the first time, Tahno was embarrassed about the state of his habitation. He kicked a few newspapers and wine bottles to the side.

Pema stared him down with determined, motherly eyes.

"Fine, Pema. I'll go. What time?" Tahno breathed, defeated by her kindness.

Pema smiled and stood to leave. "6:30! See you there, Tahno."

As Pema walked to the door she glanced back at Tahno. "Oh, and Tahno, honey, please bathe before you come."

He chuckled a bit and agreed.

On the boat to Air Temple Island, Tahno's nerves were fraying. "This is a mistake," he muttered to himself. He glanced at all the water around him and closed his eyes. "I don't want to see this."

As the boat docked, Tahno could see a young woman waiting on the peer. When he was walking down the ramp he realized it was Asami.

Tahno and Asami had gone to school together and at one point he might have even considered them friends. But those years were long gone and the only thing he had in common with the heiress now was their shared inability to bend.

"Tahno!" Asami said happily as she ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug. Though sex had been the last thing on his mind the last few days, the feeling of Asami's toned body pressing against his shot a wave of heat into his loins.

"What is with your hair, Tahno?" Asami asked playfully.

Tahno rolled his eyes. "Looks better than yours _Ass_ami."

"Come on, let's get up to the temple," she said, taking his hand and hauling him up the hill.

An hour later, inside the temple, Tahno laughed quietly at what Pema thought was a "small gathering." There had to be well over 200 people at the party. Tiny bursts of flames and small streaks of water flew through the air as Meelo and his friends pretended to be pro-benders!

"I'm Tahno!" one of the children screamed as he doused his friend with a blast of water.

Tahno almost smirked. He imagined that the children's parents wouldn't tell them what happened to him. It would give them terrible nightmares. Hell, he couldn't even sleep.

"Tahno!" Korra shouted across the melee, waving happily. She strode up to him, deftly waving away a burst of flames that she encountered.

"What's up, Uh-vatar?" Tahno said, trying to regain his former condescension.

"Are you tired of the kids yet?" Korra asked softly, touching his arm.

The gesture surprised Tahno and a few weeks earlier he would have jerked back. But he hadn't been touched by anyone so gently in ages. He stood there rigidly.

Korra leaned forward and put her lips close to Tahno's ear. "Come on! Let's get out of this playground. A few of us are upstairs having a private party," she whispered.

Tahno could feel her breath against his ear and the hair on the back of his neck stood erect. He let her lead him by the hand across the room full of bending children and up a small set of stairs behind the tables.

They reached the top of the stairs and Korra led him into dimly lit room billowing with smoke. He smelled the sticky, bitter smell of herb and inhaled deeply. Korra dropped Tahno's hand and sat down on a cushion next to Mako who was taking a drag from a blunt and passing it to Bolin.

"So, this is what they were up to. Who knew the Uh-vatar liked to party," thought Tahno. He looked around the small, dark room and noticed Asami lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. She was obviously enjoying herself.

"Come sit down," Korra said, patting the cusion next to her.

"Does Tenzin know about this private party?" Tahno asked smirking.

Korra laughed throatily and Tahno's stomach twisted. Bolin leaned forward, looking as if he were about to faint and handed Tahno the blunt. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, feeling the tension seeping out of him as he exhaled the smoke.

Tahno passed the blunt to Korra, watching intently as she sucked on the end. The same pull in his stomach returned. He wanted to touch her face, trace her lips with his finger.

Korra exhaled the smoke. "Asami, do you want another hit?" she called. Asami sat up, her hair flowing around her shoulders. Tahno's eyes roamed across her.

"She's beautiful," he thought, but his mind inadvertently went back to the Avatar. Something about her dark skin and bright blue eyes had a pull over him. Something about the way she walked and spoke. Her confidence in her abilities was intimidating and incredibly alluring.

Asami walked lazily over to Mako and ran a hand through his hair and down his neck. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something inaudible. Mako's eyes grew wide and a sheepish grin emerged onto his face. He stood up without a word and let Asami lead him out of the room.

"Fire boy is getting it tonight," Tahno said to Korra. She looked at him questioningly and rolled her eyes.

"Bolin's out." Korra said, motioning toward Bolin who had slumped into a substance induced slumber. Korra airbent him up and rolled him onto the couch.

"Is this what you do for fun, Uh-vatar?" Tahno said, suddenly aware that they were alone.

"No." said Korra matter of factly. "This is." As she said it, she grabbed Tahno's shoulder and lifted herself onto his lap.

Tahno couldn't move for a second. In complete shock he realized that he was stone hard.

Korra reached her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while, Pretty Boy," she whispered, her mouth so close to his ear he could feel her hot breath.

When he heard her say those words, something clicked in his mind. He may not be able to waterbend, but that didn't mean he couldn't play this game. He had had hundreds of girls and each of them had left him wishing they could have more. The Avatar was a girl. He could deal with this.

Tahno wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and pulled her chest against his.

"There's something I've been wanting to do as well." He whispered as he gripped her back ponytail.

In one smooth moment he yanked her head back exposing her soft neck. Without hesitation he began to nip at her throat and up her jawline. Korra inhaled sharply and began grinding against Tahno.

His pants became painfully tight, but he refused to stop his attack on her neck. He ran his hand under her fur and gripped her thigh. Hard.

She tensed and made a guttural noise. Tahno was suddenly thrust backwards by a huge gust of wind emanating from Korra's hands. His back slammed into the wall and the breath was knocked out of him.

Korra strode up to him, her hips swaying. She held a hand out to him and he grabbed it, pulling himself up.

"Shit. Sorry, Tahno.. I got a little carried away. I haven't gotten complete control of this airbending thing yet," Korra said lightly.

"It's alright, Uh-vatar. You're lucky I can't waterbend or you'd be on your ass," he smirked.

Korra rolled her blue eyes and gave him a playful shove.

"Let's go to the roof!" Korra stated suddenly.

Tahno would never admit it to the Avatar, but he was scared of heights. Keeping his fear a secret, he let her lead him through the temple, up a maze of stairs, and finally he let her airbend him through a trap door and onto the roof.

"Come see this," Korra whispered.

She deftly strode over the peaks of the roofline and disappeared over the hip of a large section.

Tahno followed her carefully. His balance was off because of the herb, but he managed to scale the roof without harming himself too terribly.

When he climbed over the final gable his breath caught in his throat. All of republic city lay before him sparkling and bright as it reflected off of the water.

"Pretty amazing, right?" Korra said from a flat ledge a few feet below him.

Tahno saw that the ledge had a rail and immediately felt better when he was surrounded by it.

"Wow. Quite a view, Uh-vatar." Tahno whispered.

They lay there for a time, just watching the city lights reflecting and warping in the water. The high was wearing off, but Tahno felt calmer than he had in weeks.

Korra began humming a tune and Tahno felt as though he had heard it before. Something deep in him churned. He let the melody wash over him. Where had he heard it?

"What song is that?" he mumbled.

"Something Sifu Katara used to sing. I don't really know. Some old water tribe song."

"Keep going. I like it." Tahno said softly.

Korra hummed the end of the tune and then turned on her side to face Tahno.

He glanced sideways at her and then turned his gaze back to the city.

"What is it Uh-vatar? Can't take your eyes off me?"

Korra's eyes narrowed and she kicked him gently.

"What's wrong with your hair, Tahno?" Korra asked. "It looks like you haven't brushed it in weeks. And the curl is all wrong."

Korra leaned toward Tahno and ran her hand through his hair. Tahno's eyes closed at the contact.

"Korra" Tahno whispered, pained.

"You said my name, pretty boy," Korra responded, continuing her adjustment of his hair.

"You know what. Let's get out of here. Let's do something crazy," Korra said suddenly. "Have you ever ridden a flying bison?"

_Shit! More heights, _Tahno thought to himself. He was preparing his protest, but something about Korra's huge expectant eyes stopped him from uttering it.

"Hell, let's go," He whispered.

"Alright!" Korra exclaimed and then, without warning, Tahno found himself flying over the edge of the rail.

"Shiiiiit shit shit shit!" he managed before he was gently lowered to the earth below.

As they made their way down the dark path toward the bison stables, Tahno caught himself staring at the Avatar's form. She was firm and muscular and seeing her left Tahno with no doubt of her athleticism. However, she was also so delectably feminine. The way her hips swayed and the shape of her breasts were driving him insane. He wanted to touch her, taste her-find out how she looked beneath the furs.

Once at the stables, the Avatar wasted no time in choosing a bison. She saddled him deftly and climbed up to his neck. Tahno hauled himself up after her.

"Come on Pikko! Yip yip!" she commanded and the bison's massive tail waved them upward.

Tahno's heart was pounding painfully. Scenarios of falling played through his mind. Where would I land? On the temple? In the bay? I would surely drown if I landed in the bay. That thought silenced all others and he put his fear aside.

"Uh-vatar. Where are we going?" he called up to her, once again trying for condescension.

"We're going to the pro-bending arena," she yelled back as she urged Pikko faster over the bay.

_The arena is closed. What's she playing at? _ Tahno thought.

Their trip across the bay was over quickly and soon Pikko was standing on a ledge beside the broken dome of the arena.

Korra slid off of the bison followed by Tahno.

The arena was dark. Tahno had only ever seen it lit and shining. It was broken and alone. Just like him. He felt a strange kinship with the shattered dome and the charred fighting platform-too ruined to be of use.

Korra found a broken window and climbed through, motioning for Tahno to do the same. He climbed in after her, trying not to stare at her thighs.

"Let's go check out the gym." Korra whispered into the dark.

They passed the singed remains of the fighting platform and the once pristine box seats.

Down the stairs they went and into the long hallway. Tahno pushed open the door to the gym and stepped inside. Korra followed, a flame hovering above her palm for light.

The gym was dark and still. Nothing had changed since the arena had been closed. Korra found a few emergency candles in a cabinet and lit them.

"Well, Tahno. I brought us here for those private lessons you promised me." Korra breathed seductively.

She draped herself onto a training bench, the light of the candles causing her skin to glow.

"I would oblige," Tahno whispered, "but I'm afraid I'm not able to give those lessons anymore."

She rolled her eyes and motioned him toward her. When he was within arm's reach, she pulled him onto her and crashed her mouth to his. Tahno's mind hazed over. She was so delicious. Something about her was right. He had never been able to put his finger on it, but something about Korra washed over him and cleansed him. She was fluid but strong, her fighting style was a mix of push and flow. She was so…

"Water tribe!" Tahno burst.

"What?" Korra asked confusedly.

"Nothing!" Tahno replied and rolled them both from the bench to the soft training mats below them.

His mouth washed over hers again and he found himself drinking her. He hadn't felt so powerful since the incident. His tongue lapped at hers, his hands molded themselves to her hips and her waist and her shoulders. God, she felt good beneath him. Korra was moaning against Tahno's tongue. She felt the hardness in his trousers and began rubbing herself against it. Tahno gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

He rolled off of her and pulled off his shirt. Korra wordlessly followed suit. When Korra had finished unwrapping her bindings, she began to unbutton Tahno's trousers. Her hand brushed against him and Tahno's breath seeped out of him in a low hiss. He grabbed her hands and slammed them down on either side of her head. His head bobbed down to her and he was licking and sucking her neck. Lower. Lower. Until his mouth found a nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and his toes curled when he heard Korra's deep moan.

"Tahno. I haven't-" Korra began.

"I know." Tahno whispered into her ear. "Consider these your private lessons."

They were both naked and still. Tahno reached his hand up to her face and stroked her lips with his finger. Korra playfully nipped at it.

"Suck." Tahno breathed.

Korra took his finger into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it. She gently coated it with her spit and then sucked the end.

"Good." Tahno whispered to her. He took his finger out of her mouth and trailed it down her body. _God, that body. _

Tahno ran his finger across her stomach and her hips and finally down the dip of her sex. When he stroked her clit, Korra's whole body jumped.

"Now, Tahno!" She moaned.

"Impatient impatient." He said rolling over her and sliding down her body. He positioned himself at her entrance and held her hips.

Korra's mind went blank when he pushed into her. She felt pain, dreadful pain. But underneath that pain she felt undeniable pleasure. Tahno waited for her to adjust to him. He could barely breathe. She was so taut and tight and wet.

She began bucking against him, begging for friction, and Tahno was more than happy to oblige. He pulled out a fraction and then pushed in harder.

She moaned and it only urged him forward. He thrust a few times and then grabbed her hips hard. In one movement, he flipped her onto her forearms and knees. From behind he reached a hand to feel her wetness.

He positioned himself once again and pushed in. This time the sensation was different for Korra. He was deep and stretching her outward. The only thought that ran through her mind was more. She lifted herself up onto her arms and did the complete splits onto him.

Tahno moaned loudly. Korra wanted to hear it again. She lifted off of him and pushed down again. Soon they created a rhythm. Tahno thrusting into her as she slammed down onto him.

Her orgasm was building and she was about to burst. Tahno couldn't stand his lack of control anymore. He gathered Korra's hair and wrapped it around his wrist. He jerked her head back as he slammed into her.

The pain mixed with pleasure was Korra's undoing. She climaxed hard-clenching and unclenching.

His own climax was close, but he staved it off, wanting to be in this beautiful, powerful woman a moment longer.

Korra collapsed onto her chest, Tahno still buried in her. He quickened his pace and she began clenching around him once again. This would be it.

With one final push Tahno emptied himself into Korra.


End file.
